


If Dreams Were Truths

by emmington



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, so many things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmington/pseuds/emmington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I give you: short vignettes of various relationships within the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I don't think Thor will be showing up often because I still cannot write him to save my life. I'm working on it.

01.

"You look like hell, Clinton," Tony muses, grinning broad like the complete shithead he is. Clint rolls his eyes in response, fighting down a grin of his own; it's really not a good idea to encourage him when he's like this.

Tony knows, though, can see the amusement in the way the lines around Clint's eyes crinkle just so, the sparkling mirth buried under a thick layer of _you dumb fuck_. Clint is enjoying this, or at the very least he appreciates it. It’s better than the sympathy that usually accompanies a hospital visit, anyhow.


	2. Chapter 2

02.

They’re standing around the site of the crash for what feels like hours, when Bruce starts laughing. It’s a better reaction than outright anger but unsettling nonetheless, though all Natasha does is side-eye him.

Bruce takes the inquisitive look as it was meant, and finally catches his breath. “I told them,” he chuckles, “not to let me behind the wheel.” He’d been more concerned about road rage becoming uncontrollable, green-tinted rage, but this counts too.

Natasha lets out a laugh of her own, assessing the damage to the car. It’s not the worst she’s seen, but it’s bad enough that they can’t drive it anymore. Hence, the waiting. Bruce keeps chuckling to himself, leaning against the car he crashed into a tree, and she can’t help the warmth that spreads through her at the sound.

She really wouldn’t mind it if Tony took his sweet time coming to get them.


End file.
